Teenage Halliwells
by DarthCharmer
Summary: What the charmed one's life would be like if Sam and Penny never gave up Paige and she grew up with the rest of her sisters as the power of 4. except they are teenagers living at the manor with Grams.
1. The Book

Disclaimer: i don't own anything

This is a story about what their life would be if Patty and Sam never gave up Paige and she grew up with her sisters as the power of 3. This is also about them as teenagers with their power (ouch** I wonder how that will turn out O.o)** At the beginning of this story they will start without their powers then they will gain their powers throughout time. This is my very first fanfic so please be nice.

Characters:

Prue- 18-

Piper- 17

Phoebe- 15

Paige- 14

Leo- 17

Cole- 16

Glen- 15(if I even put him in the story)

Andy-18

Grams- 62

Chapter 1

It was a regular morning in the Halliwell manor. Prue sat bordly on the couch staring into space while rehearsing her cheerleading routine over and over again in her head for the big peperalley next week. She has been a cheerleader for some time now, and like most cheerleaders she is very popular. Of course most found it typical that she was dating the quarterback of the football team, Andy Trudeau, but she found it quite natural. She is very fond of Andy, and they have been seeing each other for a while now. Prue sighed and pulled out her cell phone to text all of her friends, including Andy.

Phoebe looked over at her eldest sister and almost smiled at her bored expression. She then turned her attention back to window she as sitting beside. She quickly changed the song on the Walkman she was listening to. She smiled when she thought of the day she took the Walkman from the nerd at school only a month ago. Phoebe did about whatever is necessary to piss Grams off. She only cared about herself. She didn`t like school, and didn`t care for it. She didn`t stay a minute longer in school (or in her term, a dump) than needed. Phoebe knew that to graduate she had to pass. Unfortunately she doesn`t care for homework either, and needs to threatens the nerds into doing the homework for her. She has been a rebel ever since Patty, her mother, died when she was a little girl. And being a rebel she even had her own little gang at school, where she is most respected as herself. One of the members in her gang is her youngest sister Paige.

Paige was currently in the kitchen, working on her science project. As usual she left it to the last minute and was now working on it half fast. Paige was only a mini rebel in the family. She doesn`t like to follow the rules nor do her homework. But she needs to pass so she could get out of school. She didn`t care for being told `no`. Paige sees Phoebe as her role model and learns from everything she does. Both Paige and Phoebe appreciated disappointing Grams.

Piper on the other hand was the nerd of the family. Piper was the most responsible and trustworthy of her sisters. She always did her homework early, never ditches class, and follows the rule. Not to mention that she TRYS her best to keep her sisters in line. She was in the chess team and enjoys doing her homework, but her true passion was in cooking. In fact, Piper was in the kitchen at that moment with Grams. Piper assumed she was just making a sauce with Grams, little did she know that Grams was secretly teaching her how to make a potion, for future purposes. That`s when Grams stopped and notice that they had run out of ingredients.

"Alright girls, I have to go out for a bit for some more ingredients. Piper you're in charge" Grams ordered while collecting her purse. "Wait, I`m the oldest, shouldn`t I be in charge?" Prue asked angrily as she came over to the kitchen with her other sister. "Oh, I`m sorry, you`re right. I should leave the house to the girl who ditched class last week to kiss her boyfriend behind the bleachers of the school field." Grams retorted sarcastically. Prue flushed red and looked away embarrassed. "Now, remember, while I`m gone, no one is to go into the attic. Do you hear me Phoebe?" Grams asked strictly.

Phoebe continued to listen to her Walkman, only half listening to her grandmother. "Whatever," She replied, looking off into the distance. Grams shook her head in defeat and left the house. The sisters all started dispersing again when the batteries in Phoebe`s Walkman ran out. "Damn, the batteries died. I think there are some in the attic though," She said while looking at her youngest sister.

Paige smiled as she ran upstairs to the attic with her sister. Prue came back into the room in alarm and slight amusement as Piper started to panic. "Grams said not to go in the attic." Piper yelled after her sisters. "We don`t care!" Phoebe called back mockingly as they made their way up.

Piper and Prue chased their sisters to the attic. Piper gasped in disappointment at the sight of Phoebe trying to open a big trunk. Prue quickly ran over and went in front of Phoebe. Phoebe angrily punches Prue in the shoulder. "Bitch! Why did you do that?" Prue asked angrily. Phoebe smiled smugly. "Why, what are you going to do about it Ms. Glitter face?" She mocked.

Prue tackled Phoebe to the ground as Paige slowly went around her sisters to the trunk. She carefully opened it and pulled out a thick, dusty book from it. Phoebe quickly scrambled off of Prue and took the book from Paige. "What is this?" She asked while opening it. "We call upon the ancient power, blah, blah, blah. This is all bull." She said bored. Piper took the book and started reading over the first page in her mind. "I think this is actually pretty cool." Piper said amazed.

Prue rolled her eyes and pushed Piper to the ground. "Hey!" Piper said with a frown as she hit the floor. "Oh shut up." Prue said playfully to her sister. Piper smiled. "Girls I'm home" They heard Grams voice from downstairs. "Crap, Gram`s home!" Paige hissed to her sisters. "Geez, that was fast." Phoebe muttered to herself as her and her sister`s all rushed downstairs away from the attic, closing the door behind them.


	2. The Power Of 4

Well here you have it the next chapter. Chapter 3 won't be up for a while because I am going for vacation for 2 ½ weeks so I will write the next chapter when I get back! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 2

It was early the next morning when Piper decided to go back into the attic. She quietly sneaked out of her room and upstairs. She quietly pulled the big book they found the following day and sat down on the floor with it. She opened it and started to read the incantation on it.

"_Hear now the words of the witches, _

_The secrets we hid in the night, _

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here, _

_The great work of Magic is sought, _

_In this night and in this hour, _

_I call upon the Ancient power, _

_Bring your powers to we sisters four! _

_We want the power! _

_Give us the power!_"

She raised an eyebrow as she closed the book." I guess there was no point in doing that, it didn't even rhyme" Piper muttered to herself. "What are you doing?" Said a voice and Piper looked up to see her eldest sister in the doorway. "Nothing!" Piper said quickly. Prue sighed. "Come on, we`re going to be late for school." Prue said to her younger sister. Piper nodded and they both left the room, leaving the book in the attic.

Piper sighs as she sits bored in class, doodling in the corner of her note pad. She couldn't stop thinking of the book they found in the attic the other night. She was snapped out her thoughts when she hears her teacher, Mr. Smith, reminding the class of a big test coming up the following week. The school bell ran and everyone quickly took their books and rushed out of the door. Piper grabbed her bag and headed for the cafeteria. She quickly sits at one of the tables and pulled out her lunch. Prue quickly came up behind her and sat beside her younger sister. "Why so glum?" Prue asked with a frown. "Nothing…I just can't stop thinking about that book in the attic." Piper answered with a sigh. Prue sighed in understanding. "Me either. Do you think that's why Grams doesn't want us in the attic?" Prue asked curiously. Piper shrugged. They both dropped the subject and continued eating their lunches. The both stood when the bell rang and went their separate ways to class.

Prue had a free period and decided to go to the library to read the book she brought to school. When she got to the library and sat down at one of the many tables there, a cute guy from class came and sat across from her. "Hey Prue, how`re you doing?" He asked. "Fine," She answered, trying to ignore him. "You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put you and me together." He said with a smug grin. Prue grimaced. "Yeah, like I haven`t heard that one before." She sneered. The boy thought about it for a while. "You know, we should role play Titanic. When I say iceberg, you go down." He said smugly. I gasped in offense. "Get lost!" Prue said angrily while waving her hand dramatically, signalling for him to leave. But when she did, five books from the shelf behind him went flying and hit him on the head. Prue covered her mouth in shock as the boy grasped the back of his head in pain. It wasn't long before the end of the day bell went off.

Prue went to her cheerleading practice, like she did every second day, right after school ended. Phoebe left with a few of her friends, leaving Piper and Paige to walk home alone. As they were crossing the street to their home, a car swerved down the street and was heading to hit them. Piper, in a fit of panic, lifted her hands in defense and accidently froze the car. Paige in sudden fear orbed from her current position back to where she was. They both looked at each other in confusion. "What the heck was that?" Paige asked frightened. "I don`t know." Piper answered. They both quickly got off the road as the car unfroze and continued on its way.

Piper and Paige got home, shaken up from the events that took place. Prue was in her mother's care which she got for her sweet sixteen and was now driving home from practice. Phoebe was riding her bike home when suddenly her eyes shut tight and she gasped as she saw a premonition. She saw a car speeding by her premonition self, almost hitting her. She opened her eyes wide as a car speeded towards her. She gasped and turned her bike abruptly and fell off her bike, cracking her head on the pavement. She slowly started losing consciousness as Prue drove by, seeing the accident. She quickly stopped the car and called Grams. Then she rushed out of the car to her sisters aide to take her to the hospital.

Piper, Paige and Prue waited patiently in the waiting room. It has been several hours since the accident and they were very concerned. Grams was inside the room with Phoebe, waiting for her to wake up. Grams smiled wearily as Phoebe's eyes fluttered open. "W-what happened?" Phoebe asked. Grams put a hand on her cheek. "Why don't you tell me what happened." Grams answered. "Well…I was riding my bike and then I saw a car swerve by. And then it really happened!" Phoebe said uneasily as she fought to remember. "What do you mean it really happened?" Grams asked confused. "Like, I saw it happened before it happened." Phoebe said, trying to put it into words. Grams stared at her grandchild in shock. It was then that Phoebe's other sisters came into the room.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Prue asked. "I'm okay." Phoebe answered. "What happened?" Piper asked concerned. Phoebe repeated the same story to her sister's right as a doctor came in to check on her. "Mrs. Halliwell, I'm afraid visiting hours are over." The doctor said kindly as he checked Phoebe's head. Grams nodded understandingly. "When can I go home?" Phoebe asked wearily. "You can go home tomorrow. We just need to keep you here over night to make sure there aren't any problems." He answered. Phoebe nodded as her sisters and her grandmother said goodbye.

Grams, Piper, Paige and Prue left the hospital quietly and went into the car to go home. When they arrived home, Piper accidently dropped some of her school papers onto the road. The wind picked it up and flew it onto the road. Piper ran onto the street to retrieve it when another car came rushing down the street. She raised her hands again in defense and froze the car. "Why does this keep happening to me?" She said scared. Grams mouth dropped in shock at what Piper just did. Grams walked over to Piper and pulled her away from the road. Then she took her hands and moved them to unfreeze the car. "Everyone inside, now!" he demanded.

After retrieving the papers, Piper joined her other sisters in the kitchen of the house as Grams sat down. "Now, has anything been happening to all of you lately?" She asked after a while. "Like what type of things?" Prue asked curiously. "Like objects moving, or falling…things or people freezing…moving from one place to another without walking…?" Everyone gulped and looked at each other wearily. "You didn't by any chance go into the attic without my permission did you?" Grams asked. None of them answered. "Well, I want all of you girls to go into your rooms and stay there until I say otherwise." Grams order and everyone went upstairs without a word. Grams sighed as she leaned back in her chair to think. **(Wow i wonder what she will do!)**


	3. pattys apperence

Sorry I took so long to put up my chapter, but here you go! Enjoy! J

**Chapter 3**

Early on Saturday morning, Phoebe got out of bed and heard a voice in the attic. A voice saying, "Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." She recognized it to be Grams, and muttered, "What the…" She decided to go up to the attic to see what was going on.

Piper, Prue, and Paige heard Phoebe going up there, and went out of their rooms and up to the attic.

"What's going on?" Piper asks, when all the sisters were up there. Phoebe opened the door to the attic a crack, and peeked inside the room. She saw Grams standing in front of five candles and then Patty appeared in the middle of them.

"Mom?" The sisters whisper together in disbelief.

"They found it!" Grams told Patty.

"So soon…well maybe it is their time." Penny answered.

"But I can't teach them alone,"

"I can help at some points." Patty reassured her mother and grams accepted, then blew out the candles and watched patty disappear . Grams closed the book of shadows, and started walking toward the door. The girls quickly closed it when they saw her coming and ran down into Prue's and Piper's bedroom(they share one), which happened to be the biggest one.

About 20 minutes later, Phoebe, Prue, Piper, and Paige heard Grams calling them while they were sitting in silence.

"Giiirls! Breakfast!"

Right when they came downstairs, the first thing Grams said to them was, "If you're going to become the all powerful charmed ones like the prophecy says, then we need to get cracking."

Piper, being the workaholic in the family, says, "What are you talking about?"

"Magic school!" Grams replies. "Every other day, you will go to a school that only has good magic available, and they will teach you about your powers and how to control them."

"But why?" Paige groans. "Don't we get enough school? You're just trying to wreck my life!"

"Paige, stop whining. This is good for you guys. You will start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But tomorrow is the Marianas Trench concert!" Phoebe protests.

"Well, too bad, so sad." Grams replies. " you need to find yourself before the demons do." as piper and prue listened to grams, paige and phoebe argue they stared down and ate there breakfast in silence.


End file.
